Je l'ai perdue
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: ... sans même l'avoir jamais vraiment gagnée. POV Gale sur le 1er tome de HG alors qu'il assiste à la relation Katniss/Peeta.


Voilà un petit OS sur Peeta/Katniss/Gale. L'OS, écrit au point de vue de Gale, relate comment Gale à vécu depuis la nomination de Prim jusqu'à la fin des jeux, ce qu'il a ressenti.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

PS : Je viens tout juste d'ouvrir un** forum sur les Hunger Games**, venez nombreux !

http :/ hungergames . xooit . fr /index. php

(j'ai mis les espaces sinon le site risque de ne pas afficher le lien xD)

* * *

**Je l'ai perdue… sans l'avoir jamais vraiment gagnée…**

**

* * *

**

- Primerose Everdeen !

Je fermais les yeux, serrant les mâchoires, rongeant mon frein et retenant ma haine pour le Capitole. C'était injuste. Catnip avait prit tellement de risque pour éviter que Prim ne soit trop exposé... Pour rien. Visiblement notre nombre de participation n'avait rien à voir avec le risque d'être choisi.

Mon regard se porta d'abord sur Katniss, inquiet, je me demandais comment elle gérait la nouvelle. Elle semblait en état de choc. Elle ne devait probablement pas encore tout à fait réaliser les conséquences de ces dernières secondes.

Je regardais ensuite la fillette dans sa tenue de grande. Elle était plus pâle que la mort. Tremblante, elle commença à s'avancer vers la scène, d'un pas peu sûr.

Je détournais le regard, incapable de soutenir le choc et la souffrance de Katniss et l'ébranlement de Prim. Mais il y eu du remoue. Katniss semblait s'être réveillée. C'est sans étonnement que je la vis se porter volontaire. Pourtant, pour un moment, je restais quoie. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas elle. Pas maintenant. Pourtant je savais que j'aurai fait pareil et je comprenais. C'est sûrement le bref regard que je posai sur Posy qui me rendit l'usage de mes membres car je me déplaçais à mon tour, retenant Prim et aidant par là même à sceller le destin de ma Catnip.

Elle se tint droite, la tête haute, la mâchoire serrée et le regard fixe et dur. C'était tout elle. Fière comme un paon quelque soit la situation. J'aurai voulu croiser son regard et la soutenir, mais je savais aussi que ça n'arriverais pas, elle voulait rester forte et ne se laisserait pas aller, surtout pas en public.

J'étais décidé à montrer mon opposition à ce système et à cette moisson. Je n'applaudis pas, tout comme les autres citoyens, et je fus le premier à la saluer de la manière la plus noble qui soit. Embrasser nos trois doigts de la main gauche et la porter à elle était un signe d'admiration, de loyauté, de soutient et d'adieux – bien que je refusais de considérer cet acte comme un adieu : elle reviendrait ! Il le fallait. C'était aussi un défi au Capitole et tous les organisateurs des Hunger Games, un signe de défi que tout Panem aura le loisir de voir lors de la rediffusion de la moisson ce soir. Je fus rapidement suivi par quelques personnes, puis toute l'assemblée la salua.

Elle était émue, et je devinais que rester de marbre devait lui demander un effort surhumain à cet instant. Ma Catnip avait la fâcheuse tendance à se croit futile et peu importante. Or cette solidarité lui prouvait à quel point elle se trompait – ce que je savais depuis déjà bien longtemps. Les gens l'admiraient dans le District 12. Elle était la fille de la Veine, celle qui s'était battu pour survivre et faire survivre sa famille. Celle aussi qui avait trouvé un autre moyen de faire cela que d'aller trouver les Pacificateurs et monnayer son corps, comme tant d'autre jeunes filles de la Veine – j'eu des frissons en pensant à cette éventualité.

La moisson continua, bien qu'interrompue par un Haymitch autant pathétique que soûl. Je remarquais un éclair fugace de surprise et de regrets sur le visage de Katniss lorsque Peeta Malark fut appelé. Tellement bref que je ne fus même pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment vu. Le connaissait-elle ? Moi non en tout cas, je ne le connaissais que de nom. Et tant mieux : ainsi je n'étais pas partagé entre deux tributs. Je voulais que Katniss vive, peut importe qui devait mourir pour cela. D'ailleurs quelque soit l'autre personne qui aurait été choisie j'aurai été de son côté, même si ça avait été moi.

J'eu un frisson d'horreur en pensant à ma possible nomination. Sans Katniss comment aurait survécu ma famille ? Et sans moi, celle de Katniss ? Quelque part, nous avions de la chance ; si nous pouvons appeler ça comme ça... C'était un vieux pacte entre nous, qui date du début de notre relation. Si l'un d'entre nous était choisi, l'autre devait prendre soin de la famille de l'autre, s'assurant qu'elle ne manque de rien et qu'elle survive. Je tiendrais cette promesse, même si j'ai toujours souhaité n'avoir jamais à le faire.

Puis la moisson prit fin. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais heureux ou non. La fin de la moisson signifiait aussi le départ de Katniss départ qui, il fallait être honnête, serait peut-être définitif. Les tributs et les organisateurs quittèrent l'estrade. J'eu droit à des regards compatissants des personnes m'entourant. Mes amis me donnèrent une tape affectueuse dans le dos et un regard triste alors que les gens de la Plaque me regardaient de loin et me saluèrent tristement d'un signe de tête et d'un regard fataliste. Je ne pouvais le supporter et m'éloigna a pas rapides. Le temps des adieux étaient venu. Mais je n'étais pas prêt. Et quelque part je savais que je ne serrais jamais prêt à dire adieu à ma Catnip.

Je laissais toutes les personnes venues la voir passer avant moi, j'avais besoin de temps pour me maîtriser et être sûr de ne pas flancher. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte en pensant que j'étais brisé, elle serait inquiète. Or, la seule chose dont elle doit s'inquiéter à l'heure actuelle c'est sa survie. Je devais être présent et fort pour elle. Je devais la rassurer. Bien sûr je me doutais qu'elle ne laisserait pas transparaître son émotion et ses peurs devant moi, elle était sans doute trop fière pour cela. Mais je savais aussi que même si elle ne le disait pas, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, ne serait-ce qu'à propos de sa famille.

Mais comment dire adieu – non, au revoir – à la personne ne l'on aime en seulement quelques minutes ? Comment pouvais-je lui exprimer, en si peu de temps, tout ce que j'éprouvais pour elle ? Comment pouvais-je la apaiser ses craintes et lui prodiguer de derniers conseils ? Je voulais plus de temps. J'en avais besoin. Mais le Capitole s'en fichait lui…

Ce fut finalement mon tour. J'entrais dans la pièce, le cœur serré, faisant mon possible pour me maîtriser. Ma Catnip me surprit. Ca devait être la première fois que je la voyais si expressive – en ma présence en tout cas. Elle se jeta sur moi, retenant des larmes. J'en étais heureux quelque part : je pouvais la tenir contre moi et la serrer dans mes bras pendant quelques instants, qui seraient peut-être les derniers. Je la rassurais en quelques mots et me séparait d'elle à contre cœur. J'aurai aimé continuer cette étreinte, ne jamais la lâcher. Mais nous avions peu de temps et j'avais tant de choses à lui dire !

Ecoute, commençais-je. Te procurer un couteau ne devrait pas poser de difficultés, mais il faut que tu mettes la main sur un arc. C'est ta meilleure chance.

Il n'y en a pas toujours, dit-elle.

Dans ce cas, fabriques-en un, insistai-je. Un arc de fortune vaudra toujours mieux que pas d'arc du tout.

Je ne sais même pas s'il y aura du bois, souffla-t-elle.

Je notais alors à quel point elle était peu confiante. Nous échangions encore quelques paroles, qui me paraissaient futile. J'aurai voulu lui déclarer mon amour mais ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment pour cela.

Catnip, ce n'est que de la chasse. Tu es la meilleure à ce jeu là, la rassurai-je, à moins je ne cherchais à me rassurer moi-même.

Mais là encore elle trouvait de quoi me contredire. J'avais encore des milliers de choses à lui dire. Mais les Pacificateurs revinrent. Trop vite, trop tôt.

Juste quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît, leur demandai-je.

Evidemment, la réponse était non, je le savais avant même de demander. Mais je refusais pourtant de sortir. Ils me poussèrent vers la sortie et je résistais, chaque millième de seconde où je pouvais voir Katniss me semblant primordiales pour ma santé mentale.

Elle non plus ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser partir. Elle me demanda à nouveau de veiller sur sa famille, ce que je lui promis évidemment, la question ne se posait même pas. J'allais lui demander de ne pas m'oublier, de ne pas oublier qui elle était et de se battre. Mais la porte se refermait déjà.

Dehors, je me dégageais fortement de la poigne des Pacificateurs. Je tentais une feinte vers la porte gardant Katniss mais je compris que c'était inutile et abandonnait.

Je sortais finalement hors de l'Hôtel de Ville, et soufflait un grand coup. L'air sembla me brûler les poumons. Au loin, la famille de Katniss se faisait consoler par la mienne et quelques amis de la Plaque et d'ailleurs. Même quelques uns de nos Pacificateurs leur adressaient de remarques rassurantes. Tous croyaient en elle, même les parents de son adversaire de notre District. L'un de mes frère me vit et m'appela, me faisant signe de les rejoindre. Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers moi. Mais au lieu de cela, je tournais les talons et partais d'un pas vif, tête baissée, vers la forêt.

Personne n'eut l'indélicatesse ou la folie de me faire une quelconque réflexion sur mon manquement public à la loi – passer outre le grillage et se rendre dans la forêt étant strictement interdit. Ils devaient sans doute comprendre que j'avais besoin – et méritait – un peu de solitude après cette épreuve, on ne peut plus rude.

C'était tellement injuste. Quelque part je vivais toujours dans cette angoisse de la perdre. Et chaque année cette angoisse grandissait au vu du nombre de participation de Katniss. Elle était plus jeune que moi, pourtant elle en avait presque autant. Autrement dit, beaucoup plus que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Chaque année nous pensions être choisis, c'était presque une fatalité. Cependant nous en avions toujours réchappé. Katniss et moi avions presque terminé notre période d'éligibilité aux jeux. Je suppose qu'avec le temps la méfiance et l'acceptation disparaît, nous avions baissé notre garde et, quelque part, nous pensions presque être devenus invulnérable à la moisson.

Mais Prim… ma Catnip avait tout fait pour que sa jeune sœur ne prenne pas de tessarae, qu'elle ait le moins de participation possible aux jeux. Et il avait fallu que sur les milliers de petits papiers – dont une bonne quantité portait mon nom et celui de Katniss – le seul qui sorte soit l'un des rares à n'être qu'en unique exemplaire.

Quelque part, Katniss avait de la chance. Elle avait pu sauver sa petite sœur, jusqu'à l'année prochaine du moins. Je songeais que je me serais porté volontaire pour l'un de mes frères. Mais qu'aurais-je fais si ma sœur avait été choisie ? Bien sûr elle était trop jeune maintenant, mais plus tard ? Je n'aurai pas la possibilité de me porter volontaire pour elle. Et d'ailleurs, dans quelques temps je ne pourrais pas non plus me porter volontaire pour mes frères… Comment pourrais-je supporter une chose pareille ?

Je n'osais imaginer les sentiments qui ont submergé ma Catnip lorsqu'elle a entendu le nom de Prim. Bien que le choix de Katniss était horrible à supporter, je le comprenais entièrement, et l'encourageait même. Parce que j'aurai fait pareil. Parce que je la comprenais.

Je me maudis de ne pas m'être porté volontaire pour Peeta. Si je l'avais fais j'aurai pu être présent auprès de ma Catnip. La protéger, l'aider, la faire gagner. Bien sûr j'y aurais laissé ma peau, mais je l'aurais fais. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle m'en aurait horriblement voulu. Qui se serait occupé de nos deux familles ensuite ? Et je sais qu'elle ne se serait pas laissé protéger à mon détriment si facilement. Oui parce qu'en plus d'être fière elle était butée. Bien que cela me fit mal de l'admettre, ma place était ici, au District 12, auprès de nos familles… A la regarder risquer sa vie sur un écran de télévision, peut-être même assister à sa mort en direct.

Je maudis à nouveau le Capitole.

Mes pas me guidèrent instinctivement vers notre rocher. Celui où nous étions ce matin même à déguster du bon fromage de Prim et du bon pain chaud de la famille de Peeta. Le monde est petit n'est-ce pas ? Je m'y assis et restais longtemps prostré à revivre nos derniers moments. Je songeais amèrement que cette année, le sort ne lui avait pas été favorable. Ne _nous_ avait pas été favorable.

Je savais, au fond de moi, qu'elle avait ses chances. Pas comme les autres tributs, mais plus qu'eux. Parce qu'elle était une chasseuse. Elle savait se battre. Elle savait se cacher. Elle savait grimper aux arbres, plus haut que quiconque, mon petit écureuil. Elle savait survivre, elle le faisait depuis toujours. Elle avait l'avantage qu'avec un peu de bois et une quelconque arme elle pourrait manger et se battre. C'était là les clés de la survie aux Hunger Games, les jeux de la faim.

Mais mon côté pessimiste – et aussi en partie réaliste – me rappelait sans cesse que les carrières auxquels elle allait devoir avoir à faire s'entraînait depuis toujours dans l'optique d'être choisi et de gagner pas elle. Ils étaient plus fort physiquement – même s'ils étaient aussi souvent plus cons mentalement…

Je ne pouvais empêcher milles question me tarauder, m'angoisser. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si elle ne trouvait pas de couteau ? Et si elle ne trouvait pas de bois ? Et s'il n'y avait pas d'arbre ou pas d'animaux dans l'arène ?

Et si elle mourrait ?

Je ne supportais finalement pas cette pression, cette tristesse, ce fardeau qui m'accablait alors. Et je craquai. Je laissai mes sanglots éclater et mes larmes déferler sur mon visage. Je me prenais la tête entre les mains, tentant de chasser l'image de ma Catnip grimpant sur la scène. Je repoussais les images des cadavres que nous avions l'habitude de voir aux jeux, aux horreurs auxquelles nous assistions.

Non. Je devais y croire. Je devais croire en elle, en sa survie. En son retour. Autrement, jamais je ne survivrais moi-même, je deviendrais fou, et je serais incapable de tenir les promesses que lui ais faites : ne pas laisser Prim prendre de tessaraes, leur apporter de quoi manger, apporter des herbes médicinale à sa mère, les aider lorsqu'ils en auraient besoin, être présent pour Prim. En somme, veiller sur sa famille, comme s'il s'agissait de la mienne.

Je sentais encore la chaleur de son petit corps contre moi et poussais un juron. Il y a à peine quelques heures nous nous tenions ici-même, nous avions rit, nous nous étions moqués, nous avions évoqué le futur. Et nous nous étions disputés. Bien sûr elle ne m'en voulait pas, tout comme je ne lui en voulais pas. C'était implicite. Pourtant je regrettais ne pas avoir pu le lui dire de vive voix.

En réalité je regrettais beaucoup de chose. Même trop de choses pour quelqu'un qui s'accroche à l'espoir de la voir revenir en vie. Mais j'aurais souhaité que nous nous ouvrions plus l'un à l'autre. Pas seulement en pensée – parce que nous nous comprenons toujours, sans paroles – mais aussi par la communication verbale.

J'aurais aimé oser lui avouer mes sentiments. Peut-être m'aurait-elle rejeté ? Je savais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se marier, ni avoir d'enfants parce qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de les voir partir aux Hunger Games. Pour autant refuserait-elle toute proposition ? Il était trop tard pour penser à cela, je chassais donc ces pensées ou du moins, essayais.

La solitude de la forêt m'étreignait. Son calme me parut étrange et pourtant tellement naturel. Seuls quelques oiseaux troublaient ce silence par un chant mélancolique. C'est comme s'ils savaient que le dernier membre des Everdeen – dont ils aimaient particulièrement la voix – capable d'interagir avec eux était partie.

Finalement, la nuit commençais à tomber. J'avais sûrement dû rater la rediffusion de la moisson. Tant mieux. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais supporté de revoir la scène. La revivre dans ma tête était suffisamment douloureux. Je repris lentement le contrôle de moi-même et essuyais mon visage humide.

J'avais eu mon temps de solitude, nécessaire pour continuer à avancer sans elle. Je devais à présent penser aux gens que j'aimais et qui comptais sur moi pour les nourrir et les aider. Avant de rentrer je prenais donc un peu de temps pour chasser – autant que pour prendre le temps d'effacer ces yeux rouges que je devais avoir et reprendre mon attitude impassible. Je savais que nous avions déjà rapporté du gibier ce matin mais un peu plus ne leur ferait pas de mal. Surtout qu'ils avaient besoin de reprendre des forces après une journée si forte en émotion. Et ils devaient également être fort pour avancer sans Katniss.

Sur le chemin du retour, muni de quelques carcasses, je songeais à Prim. Elle devait se sentir coupable et horriblement triste. Je la comprenais aussi. Pourtant elle comme moi savons que Katniss a fait ce qu'elle devait faire. La petite allait devoir évoluer dans le monde réel désormais, pas dans le monde que sa sœur lui permettait d'avoir. Certes ils avaient la vie dure, mais beaucoup moins que certains, qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir une Catnip à eux. Sa sœur ne serait plus là pour la protéger de tout et n'importe quoi – du moins, pour le temps des jeux. Et même si je ferais mon possible pour la protéger et être présent, j'avais également plusieurs marmots chez moi et j'allais devoir rapidement travailler à la mine.

Je m'arrêtais donc chez les Everdeen, déposant un lapin et un écureuil. Aucun mot de fut échangé, l'atmosphère était lourde et toute parole aurait sonnée faux. J'entendais Prim pleurer dans sa chambre. Le seul point positif de cette journée fut que je remarquais que leur mère semblait plus vivante. A dire vrai, je ne l'avais jamais vu si lucide auparavant. Elle semblait avoir réalisé que c'était à elle de prendre de soin de Prim désormais.

Ma famille fit preuve de beaucoup de tact à mon égard, et je leur suis profondément reconnaissant. Ma mère avait dû faire la morale à mes frères et sœurs car ils ne posèrent aucune question sur mon départ et ne parlèrent pas de Katniss, alors qu'habituellement ils me harcelaient littéralement sur tout et n'importe quoi. La télé était éteinte, signe que j'avais effectivement manqué la rediffusion. Et ils furent assez aimables et compréhensifs pour ne pas aborder les jeux. Tout se passa comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seul le trou béant dans ma poitrine me certifiait que Katniss était partie.

De même, les gens de la Plaque cessaient toujours de parler lorsque j'entrais faire mon commerce. Parce qu'ils parlaient des jeux, la grande majorité du temps, et qu'ils faisaient preuve d'une gentillesse remarquable à mon égard. Bien sûr, les jeux n'avaient pas encore commencé, pourtant c'était le sujet de conversation principal.

Il faut dire que le district 12 n'avait pas eu de volontaire depuis des décennies, et le dernier – et seul – vainqueur avait été Haymitch, qui était maintenant alcoolo… Katniss était quelqu'un de taille en qui tout le monde avait bon espoir d'après ce que je surprenais des conversations. Ca me faisait plaisir d'entendre cela. En revanche j'appréciais beaucoup moins quand leurs bribes de conversations me rappelaient les jeux précédents, les morts atroces, le seul et unique vainqueur, les carrières…

J'étais curieux de savoir pour quelle stratégie ma Catnip allait opter. Apparemment, son comportement à la moisson prouvait qu'elle ne comptait pas se la jouer à la Mason. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus la jouer carrière. Elle jouerait certainement la carte de la solitude. Je savais aussi qu'elle essaierait, tant que ça serait possible, de ne pas tuer les autres tributs, les laissant s'entre tuer. Elle penserait à sa survie immédiate plutôt qu'à l'éventualité de gagner les jeux. C'était peut-être la meilleure stratégie finalement. Improviser.

Puis il fut l'heure des préliminaires : le défilés, l'interview…

Je restai soufflé devant ma télé lors de cette première soirée. Ma Catnip était simplement époustouflante. Magnifique. Incroyable. Presque effrayante. Mais rayonnante malgré son lourd destin. Cependant je fronçais les sourcils en voyant sa main liée à celle de Peeta. Jouaient-ils la stratégie de l'alliance ? Apparemment oui. A vrai dire, je me fichais de leur tactique tant qu'elle me permettait de retrouver Katniss.

Je sautais littéralement de joie lorsque j'appris le score de Katniss. C'était la meilleure, je le savais ! D'ailleurs ce sourire idiot me poursuivie toute la journée, mais personne ne m'interrogea dessus, ils savaient pourquoi. Autant ce magnifique score était une bonne chose car il allait lui rapporter de nombreux sponsors, autant c'était dangereux : elle était désormais en tête de liste des tributs les plus dangereux et à abattre au plus tôt.

Puis l'interview… Katniss m'avait étonné. Elle s'était remarquablement conduite et confié, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais au moins, elle gagnait l'attention du public, j'espérais que ça jouerais en sa faveur. Par contre j'eu le souffle coupé lorsque Peeta fit son grand _coming out_. Il l'aimait. Ou était-ce une feinte ? Non. Il me paraissait logique qu'il puisse être amoureux d'elle. Je ne m'en étonnais pas : ce qui était étonnant était qu'elle n'ait pas plus de prétendants connus. Sans doute n'étais-je pas suffisamment objectif sur cette question.

La caméra zooma sur le visage de Katniss à ce moment là. Fidèle à elle-même elle rougissait comme tomate au soleil et semblait horriblement gênée et surprise. Sa réaction m'arracha un sourire tendre, elle était adorable à rougir ainsi, son innocence malgré ce monde de brute m'étonnera et m'émerveillera toujours. Mais sa surprise me laissait dire que ce n'était effectivement pas une stratégie, elle aurait été tenu au courant.

Je piquais moi-même en fard en remarquant le regard de ma famille sur moi, ma réaction n'ayant pas été tout ce qu'il y a de plus discret. Je recevais d'ailleurs des regards de compassion.

Finalement les jeux débutèrent… J'aurai voulu pouvoir pousser mon rejet et ma haine du Capitole et de ces jeux jusqu'à ignorer les diffusions. Mais je tenais trop à voir ma Catnip, à m'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie, à l'encourager mentalement (bien que finalement je n'étais pas toujours silencieux), à enregistrer ses faits et gestes, à analyser ses chances de gagner de jour en jour. Ca me gardait en vie.

Je me demandais sérieusement ce que fabriquait Peeta avec ces carrières. De qui se foutait-il ? Quel était son plan ? Il m'avait semblait qu'il aimait vraiment ma Catnip. Etait-ce un moyen de s'assurer de sa protection ? Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Après tout, c'était lui ou elle… Serait-il capable de se sacrifier pour elle ? Je l'espérais parce que je savais que Katniss ne pourrais pas le tuer.

Je maudis les jurys pour avoir provoqué ce bombardement de feu. Ma fille du feu avait été sérieusement amochée, ce qui m'avait profondément inquiété. Ma mère m'avait alors posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tandis que mes frères et sœurs se blottissaient contre moi. Eux aussi aimait Katniss, mais s'ils faisaient cela c'était pour m'apporter du soutient. Et ils le firent chaque fois que Katniss eu à faire à un coup dur, chaque fois que j'étais ébranlé par les évènements. Mais toujours aucun commentaire n'était fait. Ils respectaient mon choix du silence en ce qui concerne les jeux.

Je fus heureux de voir Katniss faire alliance avec la petite Rue. Elle ressemblait tellement à Prim, elle semblait tellement fragile et vulnérable. Je comprenais Katniss, une fois n'est pas coutume. Elle formait une belle paire toute les deux. Mais je savais aussi que cette union ne les ferait que souffrir toutes les deux. Car au bout, l'une des deux mourra forcément, si ce n'est pas les deux. Et je savais que Katniss, tout comme Rue, aurait incapable de tuer l'autre. Qui sait ce que le Capitole inventerait pour mettre fin aux jeux si cela devait se régler ainsi…

Et j'avais raison. Parce que lorsque Rue fut tuée, je perçu à quel point sa mort avait anéanti ma Catnip. Tout le monde le vit par ailleurs. Mauvais coup pour les sponsors, mais trop dur à canaliser, ce qui se comprenait. Je vis d'abord son expression d'incrédulité et de stupeur lorsqu'elle s'élança pour porter secours à la petite. Puis sa rage, sa fureur lorsqu'elle tua ce tribut, sans la moindre hésitation. Ensuite, son sentiment d'impuissance face à la blessure trop importante de Rue. Puis son chagrin, sa tristesse et son émotion lorsqu'elle chanta pour elle. Et son sentiment d'injuste et de révolte, qui fut malheureusement coupé, me laissant curieux et intrigué sur ce que ma Catnip avait fait pour les déranger et les provoquer. Je fus également ému de voir la récompense que le District 11 avait offerte à Katniss. Je remarquais d'ailleurs que les remercier avait demandé à notre tribut un gros effort. Elle semblait dépassée et horriblement triste. Je n'avais qu'un envie : la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler.

Puis je fus troublé par le petit changement de règle, qui était en fait un changement énorme. Trop énorme. Que mijotait le Capitole ? Etait-ce pour permettre à Peeta et Katniss de vivre une idylle ? Si oui, depuis quand le Capitole se souciais de ce genre de détail ? Il cherchait, au contraire, à nous faire souffrir, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ca devait être un piège, une quelconque ruse pour arriver à je ne sais quelle fin. Mais ce qui m'ébranla le plus fut la réaction de ma Catnip. Elle cria le nom de Peeta, malgré elle. Vu sa tête elle devait se fustiger mentalement pour sa sottise qui aurait pu la faire repérer dans le silence de la nuit. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Et la suite des évènements ne me permirent pas d'y mettre fin, au contraire. Katniss semblait vraiment se soucier de Peeta. Bien plus qu'un simple hypothétique coéquipier le ferait. Et le baiser qu'elle lui donna me le confirma. Elle l'aimait. Je ne pu assister au reste de la diffusion et sorti vivement de chez moi sans un regard ni la moindre attention pour ce qu'aurait pu me dire ma mère. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je traversais la ville, à peine conscient de ce qui m'entourait, et me faufilait dans la forêt, où je laissais enfin ma rage et ma tristesse s'exprimer.

J'hurlais, tapais contre des arbres jusqu'au sang. Je maudissais ce Peeta, je me maudissais de ne pas avoir parlé à ma Catnip plus tôt. Et je me maudissais de ne pas cesser de l'appeler « ma Catnip », elle ne l'était plus. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais complètement été. Elle était « sa Katniss » maintenant. Finalement je tombais au sol, contre un arbre, épuisé, blessé et brisé. J'en voulais aussi un peu à Katniss. Je savais que j'avais tord de la blâmer, je n'avais rien fait pouvant faire croire que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner. Elle n'était pas coupable de ne pas éprouver de sentiments pour moi. J'étais injuste. Mais ça soulageait quelque peu. Il était plus facile de blâmer les autres que soi-même.

Je restais longtemps dans la forêt ce soir là, à vrai dire, j'y passai la nuit. Lorsqu'un animal s'approchait un peu trop je l'effrayais. Je ne rentrais que tôt le matin, avec finalement plusieurs carcasses. Chasser m'avait changé les idées et m'avait permit de me défouler un peu. Evidemment ma mère ne me fit pas de remarque sur mon comportement et se contenta de me regarder avec inquiétude et compréhension alors qu'elle soignait mes mains.

J'avais décidé de rester impassible. C'était dur. Je savais que si je parlais ma voix ne serait pas assurée, alors je me taisais et gardais la mâchoire serrée. Les quelques personnes qui avaient deviné depuis longtemps mes véritables sentiments pour Katniss me regardèrent désolés, tandis que les autres se comportait comme à l'habitude : silence et parfois un « hey ta copine elle est balèze » ou « elle va gagner c'est sur » ou encore « tu dois pas être peu fière de ta gamine ! ».

Malgré mon ressentiment je soutenais toujours Katniss, espérant son retour, espérant des explications. Et, quelque part, espérant que Peeta ne revienne pas et que nous ayons une chance tous les deux. Mais je n'assistais plus aux directs. De toute façon je rentrais trop tard de la mine. Je regardais les rediffusions. Toujours seul. Je participai également, avec mes maigres revenus, à la collecte organisée à la Plaque pour envoyer quelque chose à Katniss dans l'arène.

Je la vis risquer sa vie pour lui, je la vit l'embrasser, je la vit lui raconter des souvenirs que nous partagions avant, je la vit se blottir contre lui, lui parler avec malice et confidence. Et je regardais. Et je souffrais en silence. Chaque seconde me brisais un peu plus le cœur et faisait grandir ma haine. Ma haine pour tout : Peeta, le Capitole, Effie, Haymith, ma famille… Katniss. Je me montrais, visiblement, plus susceptibles depuis quelques temps. En particulier depuis que Haymitch avait dit, pour rassurer les médias, que je n'étais que le cousin de Katniss. Ainsi il ruinait mes chances d'être vraiment heureux avec elle. Etant son « cousin », jamais je ne pourrais ouvertement m'afficher avec elle, si tant est qu'elle acceptait ma demande. J'avais été tout ce qu'il y a de plus malpoli lors de mon interview, me fichant royalement de ce qu'en penserait le Capitole ou quiconque. La seule chose sincère que j'annonçais fut que je soutenais Katniss et attendant son retour avec impatience.

La période des jeux passa à la fois horriblement lentement et pourtant assez étonnamment vite. Il était la fin. J'assistais avec horreur à la mort de Cato, le dernier tribut empêchant la victoire du District 12. Une mort que je n'enviais à personne. D'ailleurs Katniss et Peeta semblaient un peu sous le choc eux aussi.

Mais le choc laissa vite place à l'incompréhension. J'étais comme eux. Pourquoi ne les faisait-on pas sortir d'ici ? Il n'y avait aucune règle de distance à respecter pour les corps. Ils devraient déjà être sortis. Mon mauvais pressentiment grandit à nouveau lorsque je me rappelais des doutes que j'avais émis quand au changement du règlement.

Et j'avais raison.

Le Capitole était encore plus cruel et machiavélique que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Ils avaient tout fait pour mettre sur pied le combat final de plus époustouflant que les Hunger Games ne pourraient jamais connaître.

Je n'aimais pas Peeta, et mon choix se portait irrémédiablement sur Katniss pour être la gagnante. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas non plus souhaiter à Catnip d'être la responsable de la mort de celui qu'elle aime. C'était inhumain. Ils semblaient en être aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

J'étais tendu à l'extrême. C'était la première fois depuis que Peeta et Katniss s'étaient mis ensemble que je regardais la diffusion en direct, la mine ayant été exceptionnellement fermée. Et la présence de ma famille ne m'aida pas à me détendre. Qui de Katniss et Peeta reviendrait au District ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait faire face à nos concitoyen en ayant tué l'autre. Pourtant il le fallait.

Lorsque je vis Peeta défaire son bandage, seul rempart contre une lente et certaine mort, je soufflais avec soulagement. Il est vrai que cette méthode résolvait le problème. Mais Katniss ne semblait pas du même avis, j'aurais du m'en douter. Je frémis en la voyant sortir les baies et en disposer dans chacune de leur main et ne pu empêcher un « non ! ». Mes marmots cachèrent leur tête contre moi pour ne pas assister à cela alors que ma mère, bien qu'elle se tienne droite devant l'écran, ne devait plus rien voir avec ces larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Je compris, à son regard et à son attitude, quel défi elle faisait au Capitole. Ma Catnip ! Elle était fabuleusement ingénieuse. Peeta avait marqué un point : la Capitole voulait un vainqueur que Panem haïra, comme les autres avant lui. Ils ne voulaient pas respecter leurs engagements et les laisser gagner à deux ? Très bien… Mais que ce passait-il s'ils n'avaient carrément plus de vainqueur ? Pouvaient-ils le permettre ? Cela ruinerait toute leur crédibilité et tout le principe de ces jeux.

Et en effet, ils ne le permirent pas. J'en fus soulagé et détendais alors tous mes muscles d'un coup, soufflant de joie. Nous nous embrassâmes tous devant notre télé, heureux de la savoir en vie et de savoir qu'elle serait bientôt de retour. Je pouvais constater dans le regard de Prim – qui assistait, avec sa mère, à cet épisode final en notre compagnie (certainement pour avoir du soutient au cas où les choses se terminaient mal) – qu'elle était à la fois soulagée, heureuse, impatiente et fière. Sa sœur lui manquait et la comblait. Katniss avait tenu sa promesse : elle revenait.

Pourtant mn cœur se serra lorsque je vis la dernière image de la diffusion : Katniss se débattant et hurlant après Peeta, démesurément inquiète pour lui. Elle revenait, c'était l'essentiel. Pour autant les choses n'allaient pas foncièrement s'arranger pour lui.

Et les quelques jours qui suivirent la victoire ne fit que confirmer cette hypothèse. Katniss semblait avoir retrouvé toute son innocence et paraissait être plus amoureuse de Peeta que jamais. Mon cœur se broyait en mille morceaux à la vue de leur couple souriant, confident et _amoureux_.

Ce que je ne savais pas si j'aurai finalement assez de cran pour tout de même déclarer ma flamme à Katniss. J'ignorais aussi si nous allions tout de même continuer à nous voir régulièrement, ne serait-ce que pour la chasse ? Le voulais-je ? Est-ce que je le supporterais ? De toute façon, aurait-elle seulement besoin de chasser maintenant qu'elle allait être dans la maison des vainqueurs ?

Alors que la dernière interview avant son retour s'achevait je partais chasser, songeant aux milliers de scénarios possibles pour nos retrouvailles.

* * *

Alors ? ^^

N'oubliez pas, une petite review (ou même une grande!) ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et n'hésitez pas à être honnête : que vous aimiez ou non, dites le ; simplement, dites pourquoi, en particulier si vous n'aimez pas

:)


End file.
